Kamen Rider Decade NEXT
by Jorm-kun
Summary: The sequel to 2009's Kamen Rider Decade. Katsumi Kurou is a sushi joint worker who gains the power of Kamen Rider Decade and must use it to travel to seven worlds in order to save the riders inhabiting them.
1. Intro to Decade NEXT

**-Song: "Arrow" by Gackt-**

Katsumi is shown to be in a glass box as a light reveals his figure. Chiasa is also revealed to be in another glass box as another light also reveals her figure. Flashes of Kamen Riders Wizard, Gaim, OOO, Fourze, Drive, W and Ghost appear on what looks like a light from a projector beaming above the glass boxes.

A wave of power emits and shatters the glass boxes, with Katsumi now as Decade NEXT.

Chiasa is then shown holding onto Decade NEXT as they ride on MachineDecader through the ruins of time.

Decade NEXT, along with the past riders then fight the various enemies from across the timeline of the second decade of the Heisei era. This is followed by the appearence of the mysterious Kamen Rider, who appears before Decade NEXT, challenging him to a duel.

Shards of glass are seen floating around as silhouettes of the seven riders are shown, as well as two mysterious riders.

The two riders face each other as the title "KAMEN RIDER DECADE NEXT" appears on screen.


	2. Episode 1 - Enter The Decade

**-Episode 1: Enter The Decade-**

The riders who protect the seven worlds now lay down, defeated by the silhouette of a Rider who resembles Kamen Rider Decade. The land lays in ruins as the people of Shibuya run for their lives.

In the ongoing chaos, confusion and desperation, the real Kamen Rider Decade arrives to confront his shadow. The two of them look at one another, as if they're ready to accept their fate.

"This stops now, Dark Decade." said Decade.

"..It's time to finish what I started, anyway. This time, I'm not deluded by self-righteousness." said Dark Decade in an almost condescending, mocking tone.

"There's no reasoning with you.." said Decade as he draws RideBooker. Dark Decade also draws his own version of RideBooker. Shortly after the exchange, the two of them charge at each other and are about to strike.

At this moment in time, a young Japanese woman arrives and attempts to call out to Decade, but it falls on deaf ears as Decade and his shadow clash blades, which then cuts to a young man sleeping at a counter of a sushi joint.

"Wake up, Katsumi! Wake up!" said a woman, who was shaking Katsumi, attempting to wake him up. The voice belonged to Emiko Chiasa, who was a co-worker of Katsumi at a popular Sushi joint in their town.

"N-mnn..Chiasa-chan.." Katsumi mumbled.

"Wake up, moron!" said Chiasa, who slaps Katsumi around the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Katsumi as he jumped up from his sleep.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked.

"You're supposed to be working and you're sleeping on the job again!" said Chiasa.

"I wasn't sleeping!" said Katsumi.

"I heard you snoring." Chiasa retorted.

"Well, um.." muttered Katsumi.

"Work, work!" said Chiasa as she kept pushing Katsumi into the kitchen.

"Look who's telling who to get in the kitchen.." Katsumi muttered.

Then the focus cuts to Katsumi and Chiasa being called into the office of Nanny Miyaki, the woman who owns the Sushi joint. She begins scolding Katsumi for sleeping on the job once again.

"Kurou, we're trying to run a business here! Not a place to sleep! If you fall asleep on the job again, you're packing your stuff and leaving. This is your last warning!" said Miyaki.

"Sorry, Nanny Miya-OW!" said Katsumi before Miyaki hits him over the head out of annoyance.

"Don't call me that. ..You two are dismissed. Don't let me hear you slacking off again or you're fired." said Miyaki. The two of them always found Nanny Miyaki to be frightening in many ways because of her strict way of running her business.

After this exchange, the two of them bow before they leave Miyaki's office and start walking towards the kitchen in order to start working.

Outside of the restaurant, the sky changes to a dark shade of grey. People look up at the sky and start to mutter about the sudden and rapid changes in the sky. In a matter of seconds, creatures arrive in an instant and winged creatures fly down from the sky.

The people of the city run away and scream from the ongoing chaos that is unfolding around them. The creatures destroy buildings, cars and transport, leaving destruction in their wake.

Meanwhile, Katsumi and Chiasa were back in the kitchen of the sushi joint, trying desperately to fill a customer's order.

"Did you do it right?" asked Chiasa, seemingly breathing down Katsumi's neck.

"Get off my back, will ya? I'll get it done!" replied Katsumi.

"We have customers waiting!" replied Chiasa.

Their bickering was cut off by an explosion outside. Chiasa ran, looking for a place to hide, while Katsumi remained unusually calm. He decided to go and check out the situation.

"Stay here, Chiasa-chan." said Katsumi before he started walking towards the fire exit.

"No way! I'm going with you!" said Chiasa, who followed him.

The two of them get outside, only to witness a scene of chaos as the creatures of the ground destroyed every vehicle and person in it's sights, while the creatures of the sky destroyed any buildings that stood tall and in it's way.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening?!" asked Chiasa in a panic.

In an instant, she was captured by a creature of the sky. She screamed and writhed desperately in an attempt to escape, but it was no use.

"Katsumi! Help!" Chiasa called out.

"Chiasa-chan!" Katsumi called out, before being interrupted by a sudden teleportation to an alternate reality. He looked around at his surroundings before he begun to take some steps. He looked around at the desolate world that currently surrounded him.

All of a sudden, he felt his foot hit something. He kneeled down and picked it up. Katsumi had a gut feeling that he knew what he was holding in his hands: The DecaDriver.

"Decade used this.." Katsumi said to himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said a echoing voice from the sky.

Katsumi looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That question will be answered in due time, Katsumi Kurou. Use the DecaDriver and save her." said the echoing voice. Before Katsumi could give an answer, he found himself back in his current reality while holding the DecaDriver.

He looked up and saw the creature take Chiasa away. He acted quickly and put on the DecaDriver before taking out a card.

"Henshin!" Katsumi yelled out before putting the card into the DecaDriver.

"KAMENRIDE: DECADE!" said the voice from the DecaDriver, which then proceeded to turn Katsumi into a Magenta leather bound figure with armor pieces. He then took out RideBooker, converted it into a gun and proceeded to fire at the winged creature holding Chiasa.

The creature was forced to release Chiasa, who screamed as she fell. Katsumi ran as fast as he could, then catched Chiasa in his arms. As this new form, he was unusually strong.

"...Are you alright, Chiasa-chan?" asked Katsumi, whose voice had a slight echo due to the helmet.

"Katsumi-kun?..." questioned Chiasa, wondering if it really was Katsumi in that helmet.

"It's me. I promise you." said Katsumi.

"Right...Thank you, Katsumi." said Chiasa as he put her down on her feet.

Their brief moment was interrupted by an explosion in the background. Katsumi looked up at the creatures that were causing the carnage. He had an idea of what he had to do...

"Katsumi-kun?" asked Chiasa before the episode ends.

-To Be Continued...-


	3. Episode 2 - The Task Of The Destroyer

**-Episode 2: The Task Of The Destroyer-**

Katsumi reverted back to his normal self and looks up at the creatures of the sky, which fly around the tall buildings as they destroy the shorter ones below. He saw a motorcycle parked on the side of the road and ran up to it. As soon as he reached out to touch it, it started to change shape into a motorcycle that would be known as "MachineDecader".

"Katsumi-kun?!" asked Chiasa in shock as she saw the machine take on a new form.

"How did I do that?..." Katsumi thought to himself in shock.

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed before him. How did the bike just change shape by him just simply changing it? These were all questions he had to think about later as all he could do was climb onto the motorcycle.

"Stay here, Chiasa-chan. I'm gonna take care of this." said Katsumi.

"What?! Are you serious?! Can you even fight?!" asked Chiasa.

"I'll do what I can to stop them from destroying the city." said Katsumi.

"You're not playing hero, Katsumi! I'm going with you!" said Chiasa before running towards MachineDecader and climbing onto the back of the motorcycle.

"...Fine. Let's go." said Katsumi before he begins riding off towards the center of the city, all while Chiasa holds onto him.

The two of them were being watched by a shadowy figure that looked like an alternate, darker version of Decade. He watched them ride towards the center of the city, while preparing his Ridebooker.

"You won't get far, Katsumi Kurou. I'll make sure this is the last time you pass through." said the darker version of Decade before riding off on a darker, twisted version of MachineDecader.

Katsumi and Chiasa continued to travel to the center of the city. He heard a woman scream and saw that two creatures of the ground were assaulting the woman. So, Katsumi stopped and parked MachineDecader.

"Stay here, Chiasa-chan." said Katsumi as he got off of MachineDecader and put on the DecaDriver as he approached the creatures, which turned around to face Katsumi.

"Henshin!" said Katsumi as he held up a card, turned it around and placed it into the DecaDriver.

"KamenRide: Decade!", Katsumi changed into Decade once more. He charged at the creatures and takes out RideBooker before attempting to attack the creatures. Unfortunately, Katsumi was an inexperienced fighter and had trouble fending off the creatures.

"Damn it!" said Katsumi as he slides back on his feet. He took out another card, puts into the DecaDriver and closes it.

"AttackRide: Slash!", Katsumi then proceeded to attack the creatures with a series of enhanced slashes from RideBooker. He then proceeded to take out another card, put it in the DecaDriver and closes it once more.

"KamenRide-ERROR." said the voice from the DecaDriver. Katsumi was unable to use the card of what looked like another Kamen Rider. In almost an instant, he took out six more cards from the DecaDriver's case and noticed that the riders on the cards were disappearing.

At that moment, he made a split-second decision to pull out another card, insert into and close the DecaDriver.

"AttackRide: Blast!", Katsumi fired a series of powerful shots at the creatures, which then explode due to the critical injuries they sustained from the slashes and blasts from RideBooker. He looked at the blank cards and began to wonder, until he heard a familiar voice.

"I guess you're wondering why you couldn't change?" said the voice from earlier. As it spoke, time appears to have stopped for everything except a man walking towards Katsumi and Katsumi himself. Katsumi looks around until he notices the figure walking towards him.

The man had dark, medium length hair while wearing an almost entirely leather attire.

"You're the voice from earlier?" said Katsumi.

"Indeed, I am." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Katsumi, but the man just simply shook his head and smiled.

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is your mission." said the man.

"My mission?.." asked Katsumi.

"Yes. You're wondering why you couldn't use the card you put into the Decadriver, are you not? ...The riders that are on those cards are disappearing from the timeline. This is the work of Dark Decade." said the man.

"Dark...Decade?...Timeline?...Riders?..." asked a bewildered Katsumi.

"I see. You don't remember, do you? ..Well, all will be revealed to you in due time, Katsumi Kurou. For now, all I can say is that in order to repair the timeline, you have each of the riders, all of whom protect seven worlds each. Once you complete your task, you will find the answers you're looking for." said the man.

Katsumi was still confused about everything the mysterious man just said. It was a lot to take in. He seems to now have the responsibility of saving the riders of the seven worlds they protect thrusted upon him.

"Get to the center of the city. Your first answer will be waiting for you there." said the man before he fades away and time flows normally once again. After this has happened, Katsumi reverts back to his normal self and runs back to Chiasa and MachineDecader.

"Chiasa-chan?" asked Katsumi.

"Huh? What is it, Katsumi-kun?" asked Chiasa.

"We have to head to the center of the city. An answer is there." said Katsumi as he climbs onto MachineDecader.

"Answer? What answer?" asked a confused Chiasa.

"...What we have to do in order to save the world." said Katsumi before the episode ends.


End file.
